


X-Team (X-rated cut)

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Disabled Character, Disabled korra, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Extended Scene, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Firebending & Firebenders, Korrasami is Canon, Mutant Powers, Paralysis, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Smut, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: Legend of Korra meets X-Men. Set in the X-Men universe after the events of Logan (AU)An expanded version of 'X-Team' with some juicy (pun intended) smut added in





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983692) by [FlameRP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP). 



> I'll try to mark any chapter that's had some changes made to it to make it explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few minor details to this chapter, enjoy;)

Laura Kinney had barely been able to keep up with her fellow runaways because she was so overcome with emotion after her biological father’s death while fighting his evil clone. “Daddy” she whimpered while in the arms of several of her female companions, Rictor and several of the boys were exploring the cave that they had taken shelter in to hide from the Transigen hit squads that were still out to get them.  
They heard a flurry of noise and suddenly they were all on the floor having been viciously electrocuted by someone from behind. “You will not go any further” the voice of an older woman exclaimed quietly before she walked away and dragged the boys that had been exploring back into the cave. One of them was Rictor, the other two were Mako and Bolin. They were amongst the oldest of the group, Rictor and Bolin were both able to control the earth beneath their feet, albeit in different ways. Rictor could create earthquakes and Bolin could create and control lava. Mako, on the other hand, could create and control fire. Rictor and Mako were sixteen and seventeen respectively and Bolin was thirteen  
Laura dragged herself into a sitting position, the burn from the electricity healing rapidly. “Quién eres tú?” she asked  
The woman turned around and raised her arm. On her hand there was a strange glove-like contraption. “That's something new” she muttered under her breath, noticing that the person's arm had healed nearly completely in the few seconds she was gone and not understanding a word that came out of her mouth. She also realised that this person was just a child. “Crap” she whispered and her furious glare lessened a bit  
“Quién eres tú?” Laura whispered again, the woman's blank face indicated that she didn't understand a word that she said, “who are you?” she decided to try the other language she knew  
“My name is Asami” the older woman smiled slightly  
“Asami” Laura pondered, “por qué estás aquí?” she shook her head “sorry... why are you here?”  
“I'm protecting someone I care about” Asami explained with a slight smile  
“Who?”  
“Her name is Korra” Asami whispered with a dreamy expression  
“Debes amarla mucho” Laura muttered to herself, curious  
“What about you, what's your name?” Asami whispered, still worried about being found  
“Laura” Laura replied quietly, following Asami's lead  
“And why are you here?” Asami asked, echoing the younger girl. It seemed a fair exchange, she knew why Asami was there so it seemed fair that Asami would ask why she was there  
“Running” Laura turned away

“Oh I'm sorry” Asami caught her meaning right away since that was something she knew so well. She edged closer to the upset girl and held her hand tightly. Laura didn't return the gesture nor did she pull away. “I want to show you something” Asami whispered before she stood and helped the girl stand. She led the girl down a maze of tunnels that she obviously knew well and into a cavern that was lit by a strange light coming from a machine in the centre of the structure  
A woman looked up as Asami led Laura forward. She scowled slightly, “Asami I thought we'd agreed to keep this place secret?”  
“She's a kid, Lin” Asami replied calmly  
“Hmmm” Lin glared at Laura who glared right back  
“Vete a la mierda” Laura spat with unexpected venom  
“Feisty pequeña perra no eres tú?” Lin replied coldly before she looked at Asami, “I might just get to like this one” she smiled, “reminds me of someone else I used to know” Lin looked at the contraption in the centre of the room  
“¿Que es eso?”  
“Korra está allí ... ella está dormida y ha estado desde que era muy pequeña” Lin explained to her. “You really ought to learn Spanish” Lin smirked at Asami's blank stare. “I told her Korra is in there, that she is asleep and has been since she was very small”  
“I'm sorry, Asami” Laura whispered, realising again that she hadn’t understood a thing she said  
“It’s fine, Laura” she answered kindly before she went up and stood next to the machine in the middle of the room. “You wanna see her?”  
Laura nodded enthusiastically and ran forward to the machine. “Not sure this is a good idea... We went to hell and back getting that poor girl out of that lab”  
“Shut it, Lin” Asami grunted in frustration, “she's just a kid, besides, I think she's like her” Lin’s eyebrow raised slightly but she nodded and pressed a button on a control panel.  
“On your own head be it” Lin replied with a hiss and the machine slowly started to open. Laura watched in amazement as the cylindrical tube clicked and opened slowly, revealing another layer of casing, this time transparent. There were dents and scratches all over the lower part of the transparent casing but Laura continued to look up slowly, taking into account all the tubes and wires stuck in to and on a muscular figure who was held in place by thick metal straps. Her eyes were closed but there was still a slight flow of air  
“Adamantium...” Laura whispered  
“Yup, the whole casing is made of the stuff” Asami sighed, “we can't break it, not even Lin here can get into it”  
Lin growled. “Must've spent at least two weeks trying to break this bitch open”  
Laura just eyed Lin curiously before she stepped forward, her adamantium claws slowly extending from between her fingers, “see?” Asami whispered to an awestruck Lin.  
“There hasn't been a mutant born in over twenty years” Lin whispered, “except of course” she looked back at the contraption which was now shutting.  
“Puedo romper el adamantium”  
“You can break the adamantium?!” Lin exclaimed and Laura nodded  
“Wait, what?” Asami gasped. “How?!” her eyes shone  
“Asami... Not sure” Lin had her reservations about releasing this particular mutant.  
“Lin...” Asami began but stopped speaking and closed her mouth  
“Asami, I know...”  
“Know what?”  
“How you feel about Korra. Don't forget I was there in the city when you two were kids before Korra revealed her powers” Lin smiled kindly, “I saw you two playing and I saw how you reacted to Korra's disappearance”  
Asami blushed, Lin was right, she had been there the whole time but when she had also vanished Asami hadn't noticed. “I’m sorry, Lin” Asami muttered. Laura watched the two adults embrace and hug each other tightly  
“I'm sorry too Asami. I know you're eager to be reunited with her... In a way I am too, I've spent too long keeping her safe in suspended animation, it's time she got a chance to have a life again, away from... All of that”  
Laura noticed Lin had some tears in her eyes and cautiously stepped towards the frightening older woman. Before Asami or Lin even had time to think, Laura had approached Lin and hugged her. Lin had scowled briefly but returned the hug awkwardly a few seconds later. She didn't like randomly being hugged by people, especially strangers. The only people allowed to hug her were Asami, and Korra, if they ever got her out that is.  
“Laura, I think we should probably explain” Asami looked at Lin to see if she'd be willing to translate if Laura didn't understand.  
“Yup” Lin nodded  
“I want to know” Laura nodded when Asami looked at her questioningly.

“Well, it all began about thirty years ago” Asami began before she looked at Lin, who nodded. “A unique city was built for a group of people like Lin here, Lin can control metal and earth, so her and several hundred people moved to this place named Republic City. It was a closed society really, built deep under Antarctica. My father was one of the founding individuals, he, a man called Tenzin and another called Raiko worked together to create this haven for people like Tenzin, Lin and Korra’s parents after several high profile murders of people like them. While the city didn't get the full range of abilities, it got enough to form four distinct communities, those who could manipulate the earth, those who could manipulate the air, those who could manipulate fire and those who could manipulate water. Other People with other abilities were already dying off by the time the city was opened and unfortunately, there was little that could be done for the vast majority of them”  
“We ended up with a few of those with other abilities amongst us, those we had saved on our way to the city, although they were weak and sterile. A number of the water community discovered they had the ability to heal with the water so they took care of those exposed to whatever it was that destroyed 'the mutant X gene’” Lin spoke with disdain and gestured in the air when she said 'mutant X gene’. “We were lucky, Hiroshi came back one day and told the senior members of the city, I was the chief of police at the time, that it was horrible outside. The streets were literally littered with bodies of people like me, both adults and children alike”  
Asami covered her eyes with her hands, “all that death” she whispered.  
Laura felt angry, she too had been slated for termination like all those poor people. “Fóllalos!” she spat, much to Lin's amusement  
“What I, what everyone didn’t know at the time was that Tenzin, Hiroshi, and Raiko had agreed to work with a military force to attempt to discover a way to create an ‘ultimate mutant’” Lin growled  
Laura looked angry, “like me?” she asked, “a weapon?”  
“Yes, and no” Lin turned to the girl and took her hands, looked firmly into her eyes and continued, “yes, they were meant to be weapons, but no, they didn't start life like you” Lin had heard the children talking with her mutant ability but had decided not to do anything unless they got closer. Asami, on the other hand, had attacked to protect Korra.  
“Of course they eventually succeeded” Asami began  
“Korra?” Laura asked  
“Korra.” Lin confirmed,  
“What happened?”

“I was nine or ten, Korra and I were playing until Korra coughed and her top caught fire. This was unusual because her parents were both from the water community, although there probably had been a certain amount of cross-breeding beforehand. Korra could now control, or bend, multiple elements” Asami explained, “soon after she started manipulating earth. Once that happened she disappeared” Asami bit her lip to avoid crying  
“Senna and Tonraq approached me after it happened and begged me to help them get their daughter back, to which I agreed. I eventually found a lead which led me to an area of the city I wasn’t aware of. I couldn't get in so I went undercover and infiltrated it, I found Korra, poor girl was chained to a bed, unable to move more than a few inches” she paused. “Meanwhile, someone had cottoned on to the fact that Senna and Tonraq had” she noticed Laura’s confusion, “they're Korra's parents, had got involved and were trying to rescue their daughter, so they were brutally murdered” at that Laura broke down in tears. Lin stopped, looked confused for a second before she picked the girl up and held her tight.  
After a few minutes, Laura's sobbing subsided, “por favor continua”  
“Whoever had killed them had hoped to discourage whomever they'd paid to rescue their daughter because they wouldn't be getting paid” Lin smiled “suffice to say it didn't work. I was already on the inside and when I saw what they were doing to that girl, I had to intervene” she paused. “Korra had a major freak out when she was told her parents had been murdered, she was scary, she was bending all four of the elements and her eyes were glowing. She was shot with some kind of sedative dart, she collapsed and they put her in that thing. She tried to escape when she woke so they put her in a coma” Lin stopped and placed her hand on the casing, “poor girl hasn't been awake for something like fifteen years. I got her out about sixteen years ago and I've been on the run ever since. Let me tell you two years drifting in a boat damn near killed me” she smiled, “but fortunately I made landfall in Mexico where I hid for many years, carrying this one and getting her suitable food” she pointed and indicated the tube into her stomach “wherever I went was difficult, but I came to think of her as my daughter in the end and now I'd gladly die to protect her”  
“I left the city when I was fifteen and Korra would've been nine then. I had received a coded message from Lin to tell me that my best friend was safe. She had begun to use the term 'avatar’ to describe Korra and used that in the code. My father still read my mail at that age and I believe Lin knew that hence the code. It took me two days to decode it with the limited technology I had available in the city although I had snuck in to my father's lab a few times to use that equipment to decode and translate it” she paused and a tear ran down her face, “I stole a large amount of money from my father and ran away. It was one of his offshore accounts that were in a tax haven so he couldn't get the authority’s help in retrieving the money or tracking the account. I was free from that prison city, I could've grown up anywhere. New York, Sydney, London, but instead I was stuck in there. I took a similar journey to Lin and made landfall rather faster than her. Lin and Korra had found a place to hide and encoded a clue to their location in the letter I received. I had to walk for nearly a month to find them, that was years ago. I lose track”  
“It took me four months to infiltrate that compound and get Korra out, I was at sea for two years with a heavy machine and made landfall in Mexico where I hid for several years before contacting Asami. She wasn't even aware that Korra was still alive after she had vanished. She met with me and we spent the next seven years getting across the US. We've been hiding here for about two years. All in all sixteen and a half years, they sucked balls, not that I'd ever do such a thing!” she laughed, thinking about Kya, the girl she left behind as well as all those sweaty passion filled nights that Lin had finally realised that she missed.

Laura who has been listening quietly while the two adults told their story to her sat up and hugged Lin and Asami, the latter cautiously, she had been electrocuted by her after all. “Gracias por confiar en mí” she whispered  
“De nada” Lin replied, astounding Asami at how easily she switched between languages  
“We were supposed to be the first wave of soldiers” Laura began, “the government wanted new weapons to force everyone to bow to them and accept their leadership, and we were going to be the tool of that change. We were later decided to be unnecessary because they'd found a better way to create supersoldiers, we ran, some of us were caught and put to sleep and others escaped” she held her hands out and also pointed back in the direction she'd come into the cave. “I expect though that the company have already started rolling out their new soldiers, soon the whole world will be under their iron fist”  
Lin growled “and I expect clones of our friends and family will be involved later too”  
“We have to stop this” Asami whispered. “Laura, break that motherfucker open!” she pointed at the capsule. Lin looked concerned, “if we want to stop this, we’ll need her, and everyone else left” Lin nodded, resigned to what was coming next.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wakes up

Laura threw herself at the outside of the inner cylinder as soon as Lin had opened the outer one up, she screamed and stabbed at the adamantium-reinforced glass as viciously as she could. Her claws scraped and banged on the capsule loud enough for the other mutant children to be woken by it. Mako, having realised Laura wasn’t there after they'd all been electrocuted, jumped to his feet and ran in the direction of the disturbance closely followed by all the others. The children charged in with their powers on full display only to find themselves restrained by the metal plates they had run on to. “Hey!” Mako growled, “let us go!”  
Asami was hovering close to the capsule, protecting it with her glove raised and they could hear Laura on the other side of it, trying to smash it. “Lin, get those kids to safety!” Asami bellowed over the noise, “and collapse those tunnels!” Lin nodded, moved the metal panels to the far side of the cavern with a twitch of her finger before she lowered her hand and caused a massive cave-in by the entrance  
“Job done” Lin nodded, she hurried forward eagerly when there was a cracking sounds from the capsule and seconds later there was a shattering noise. The capsule had broken. Asami cried in delight before she hugged Laura tightly crying her thanks with tears running down her face. “Not over yet, Asami” Lin muttered before she fashioned a blade out of her armour that she was wearing and sliced cleanly through the straps and chains that were holding the dark-skinned woman to the machine. “Fuck you, Raiko!” she growled, slicing the straps on Korra's legs. “Fuck you, Tenzin!” she snarled, slicing the straps on her arms. “Fuck you, Hiroshi!” she yelled while she made quick work of the straps over Korra's body. “FUCK YOU, NOATAK! FUCK YOU, TARRLOK! FUCK YOU, UNALAQ!!” she bellowed at the top of her voice, cutting all the tubes, the wires and everything else going into or stuck on Korra. She was breathing heavily when she withdrew after she had sliced all the tubes and wires and pulled everything except the ventilator and the feeding tube out of Korra. “Fuck you all” she panted and slunk away to a pond where she pulled out a mug and dipped it into the water, drinking from it before she looked at Laura and held out her arms.  
Much to the surprise of the other mutants, Laura grinned and ran into the older woman’s arms. “Thank you” Asami whispered tearfully when she had walked over and joined the hug  
“De nada” Laura whispered  
“Yeah, thanks Laura” Lin wheezed and cuddled the girl tightly  
“De nada” Laura repeated. “How long til she wakes?” she asked  
“I haven't a clue” Lin shrugged.  
“While we’re waiting, why not introduce your friends?” Asami asked kindly  
“Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah, Rictor, Mako, Bolin, Joey” she pointed at each of them and named each one  
Lin scowled while Asami smiled and nodded at each of them. “Hi, nice to meet you, and apologies for the metal, it’s for your own safety”  
“Me no comprende” one of the children, Rebecca, stuttered  
Asami looked at Lin expectantly, she scowled before translating Asami's words into Spanish. “Hola, encantado de conocerte, y disculpas por el metal, es por tu propia seguridad”  
The children looked confused but then nodded and returned to watching Laura who had wrapped her hands up in Asami's and Lin's happily. “Thank you!” Asami exclaimed again trying to stem the flow of tears running down her face.

They had been waiting for nearly fourteen hours before Korra groaned and moved her hand slightly. Asami heard her and ran to be with her best friend again, a friend she hadn’t spoken to for many years. “Korra” she whispered  
“Ugh” the dark-skinned woman groaned, opening her eyes slightly  
“Korra!” Asami called and gently touched her cheek  
“Sssss...” Korra tried to speak but due to the surgical incision in her throat, she was unable to do so, much to her frustration  
“Hush Korra” Asami whispered, “it’s me, Asami, I'm here Korra” Korra blinked and turned her head weakly to look at Asami, “don't try to talk, I'm here.” she looked up at Lin, “can we get this thing out of her?” she indicated the tube into Korra's neck  
“I'm not sure, Asami” Lin began, “if Korra is awake enough to understand us to explain then we could try I guess”  
“Korra? Korra?” Asami smiled gently down at the woman, “do you know who I am?”  
Lin took Asami's hand carefully and put it in Korra's, “one squeeze for yes” she explained quietly, “do you understand?”  
“She does!” Asami exclaimed after one squeeze. “Do you know who I am?” she asked and got one squeeze in reply. Asami breathed a sigh of relief before continuing, “do you know who you are?” one squeeze. “Do you know who she is?” Asami indicated Lin, one squeeze. “Do you know what happened?” Lin asked quietly, no squeeze and Asami shook her head. Korra then pointed at her mouth, “you want to know why you can't talk?” one squeeze so Asami took Korra’s hand and guided it up to the tube in her neck, “you're on a ventilator, Korra” Asami explained, “you were heavily unconscious so you couldn't breathe on your own” Korra's eyes widened in panic and she attempted to pull the tube out weakly. “No, Korra!” Asami exclaimed and took Korra's hands into her hands to stop her struggling. “You have to have it in to breathe” Asami explained, “if I turn it off you may not be able to breathe, do you understand?” Korra squeezed her hand once, “do you want to try it?” Korra squeezed her hand again, “alright, if you're struggling to breathe I want you to hold my hand tightly, not a single short squeeze but a long continuous one, do you understand?” Korra squeezed her hand one last time. “Right, Lin, turn it off” Lin did so, she reached behind Korra's prison bed and switched a switch. “Korra, breathe” Asami commanded and Korra tried her hardest to breathe, her muscles fatigued from years of disuse, after a few seconds she shook her head and frowned, squeezing Asami's hand tightly. Lin sighed and flicked the switch once again.  
“I'm sorry, Korra” Lin sighed and put her hand on the sulking woman's shoulder.  
“The only way to get them working again is to use them, Korra” Asami whispered kindly, “is it possible to turn that thing down so Korra is less dependent upon it?”  
Lin nodded, “I think so, Asami”  
“Hey! What about us?!” Mako called  
“We never invited you in” Lin growled  
“Lin!”  
“Sorry, Asami. Sorry, kid” Lin waved her hand and freed the mutants from the metal that encased their feet, they ran to Laura and started jabbering away in their native language. Asami heard her name mentioned a few times as well as Lin's and Korra's.  
“Trust them” Asami whispered, “they're in the same boat as us”  
Lin nodded slowly, “but if they harm you or Korra in any way, I'll snap their necks”  
“Deal.” Korra got Asami's attention by squeezing her hand again. “What's wrong, sweetie?” Korra blushed then pointed to her mouth. “You’re hungry?” one squeeze. “Lin, do we have any of that gloop left over?” Lin nodded and walked away, half the mutants watched her while the others watched Asami and Korra share a moment of reunion. “I missed you, Korra,” Asami said while she stroked the girl’s cheek and got a squeeze in reply  
Lin returned with a plastic bottle of creamy looking liquid, Korra’s eyes widened and she shook her head weakly, trying to express her distaste. Lin only laughed, “don't worry Korra you won't have to taste this crap, it’s for tube feeds” Korra's eyes widened and she held her hand up to her face looking for a tube, “no Korra, it's not up there” Lin explained kindly before she lifted Korra's top a little while Asami lifted Korra's head gently so she could see the tube in her stomach. Korra's eyes widened again and she fought back tears. “Oh Korra!” Lin exclaimed, quickly pushed the tube formula into Laura’s hands and hugged her tight. Seconds later, Asami joined the hug and the only noise was the whooshing from the ventilator  
“Korra... You're alright” Asami whispered while wiping Korra's eyes  
Laura handed the formula back to Lin as Asami led her forward to Korra's bedside. “Hola” she whispered timidly  
“Korra, this is Laura, she helped break you out of this machine” she indicated the remains of the machine that Korra was surrounded by  
Korra smiled weakly at Laura who lost her fear nearly immediately, she was surrounded by friendly people, even Lin whom she could tell was only tough on the exterior, on the interior she was as kind and as caring as Asami. Korra, who radiated power, had a kind face and Laura knew she'd be safe with them. “Korra?” she whispered, which caught the woman's attention immediately, “tienes hermosos ojos.” Korra smiled widely before she turned her head to watch what Lin was doing, she was hanging the bottle of formula on a hook on what had been the outside of the capsule before she hooked it up to the tube that trailed into Korra's stomach and pressed a few buttons on an electronic device.  
“There you go Korra” Lin whispered kindly. Korra pouted slightly, “sorry, Korra, it's not safe for you to eat with that in” she indicated the tracheostomy  
Asami suddenly had an idea, she pulled a notepad out of one of her bags and handed it to Korra, “Here”  
Korra scribbled down two words and showed Asami and Lin, 'fuck’s sake’. “I know Korra, I know” Lin sighed.  
She scribbled on the notepad again, 'how long was I in that thing?' Asami and Lin shared a look, trying to decide whether to tell her or not. “You were asleep for sixteen years, Korra” Asami sighed. Korra blinked once then closed her eyes. “Think she fell unconscious” Asami muttered  
“Asami...” Lin began, “get everyone back. Now! Do it now!” she yelled and threw herself at Laura, pushing her back away from Korra who's eyes began to glow and she was surrounded by a ball of air. The table under her warped and the adamantium began to glow as the air heated up. “Shit!” Lin yelled, “run!”  
“No” Asami whispered before she moved closer to Korra and grabbed her hands, pulling the weakened girl into her arms. “Korra” she whispered. “Korra” she wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend and felt tears running on to her back, soaking her clothes. “Korra” she repeated until she eventually calmed down, her eyes stopped glowing and Lin looked at Asami dumbfounded.  
“Last time that happened she nearly killed everyone within a hundred feet and wrecked the brothers’ lab” Lin muttered astounded  
There was a slight snoring noise coming from Asami’s shoulder, Korra had fallen asleep on Asami. She led Korra down but placed her head on her chest. “She's fallen asleep” Asami squeaked with adoration, the last time Korra had fallen asleep on her was when she was three after she had had a nightmare. “She's so adorable!!” Asami squeaked quietly


	3. Painful Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few dirty thoughts are all you're getting... For now!

“Good night, Asami” Lin called from her sleeping bag near the fire that Mako had been kind enough to provide  
“G'night, Lin” Asami called back while she stroked Korra’s hair absentmindedly. They had been talking all day, with the occasional input from Laura, about how to help Korra. Asami had noted that muscle atrophy hadn't seemed to affect the power she showed while her eyes were glowing. Lin had argued the opposite side and argued that being in that particular state was the reason she had fallen asleep immediately after coming out of it. Asami was worried that she had tired herself out too much and Lin provided reassurance that Korra was strong and that she'd be alright. Asami continued to fret until Laura realised that the system had a way of monitoring the vitals of whoever occupied it, however, Asami pointed out that Lin had sliced all the cables. Asami concluded that she would have to stay awake all night to keep an eye on Korra while Lin argued that that idea was ridiculously stupid for multiple reasons. Lin described in detail how Asami hadn't been sleeping properly being that close to Korra and still not being able to be with her, she also reminded them that they and the others were on the run from people who may have even pooled their resources in order to get them, if they knew that were working together. Lin sincerely hoped they weren’t aware they were working together, it would increase the risk to Korra and Asami and she might actually have to follow through with that promise to snap one or more of the mutant children's necks. Laura had been aware of the X-Men's use of alternate identities to protect themselves so she had suggested it to Lin and Asami, Lin nodded and told Laura that she had nicknamed Korra 'the avatar’ because of her inhuman strength with her bending abilities would seem to be powered by something otherworldly, she may even be a class five mutant, the first since Jean Grey. Lin liked the idea so much that she agreed to immediately think of some other nicknames for herself and Asami and advised Laura to do the same if she intended to stick with them. They had agreed that there was little they could do until Korra had been weaned off the ventilator, which was their first priority. Lin sighed, wishing she had accepted her fiance's, wait, ex’s, suggestion that she should come too. Lin had been so worried about Korra's safety and the safety of her then-fiance that she had refused her efforts to come along with her and Korra. They had so much to discuss that it was past midnight when they finally started to go to bed, Mako and the others were already asleep, Asami couldn't really move because Korra was still asleep on her so that left Lin and Laura to get themselves ready for bed.  
“Muchas Gracias” Laura whispered when Lin pulled out some of Asami's old clothes for her to wear  
“You're welcome” Lin yawned before she curled up in her sleeping bag and went to sleep

Laura woke up a few hours later, her enhanced senses detecting something the others could not, as they were still sleeping. She moved timidly towards Lin but decided against it and went to Asami instead. “Asami!” she whispered, “Asami!”  
“Go to sleep, Laura, it’s the middle of the night!”  
“Someone's coming!” Laura whispered loudly  
“What? Are you sure?” Laura nodded. Asami threw a rolled up piece of paper at Lin to wake her  
“Fuck off” Lin grumbled sleepily  
“Someone's coming, Lin!”  
Lin sat bolt upright, “shit!” she growled before moving to the collapsed entrance and stomping her foot.  
“There's only one person, Asami, where's your spare glove?”  
“Over there” Asami called back, “be careful Lin”  
“Of course” Lin nodded at Asami and Laura, who had run to Asami and held her hand tightly before she disappeared underground. A few minutes later there was a distant shriek  
“It's otay Laura,” Asami whispered, trying to calm the younger girl, “Lin just zapped whoever it was”  
“SHIT!” Lin exclaimed, “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!”  
“Lin?” Asami called, “what's going on, Lin?”  
Lin shifted the rocks blocking the entrance to their cave and walked back in while carrying a woman around her age over her shoulder, “we have an intruder” Lin muttered through her smile  
“Who is it and how the fuck did they find us?!” Asami yelped, jumping up onto her feet and disturbing Korra who grunted and lifted her arms weakly while wondering what had happened to her warm pillow. Asami stalked closer to the woman, pulling her glove on as she walked. “I'll fill them with electricity, that'll make them talk!”  
“No need, Asami”  
“Lin? Why are you grinning like an idiot?”  
“You don't remember her, do you?” Asami shook her head, “she was the one who helped give birth to you as an assistant to her mother, Katara, and the one who helped Senna give birth to Korra, her name is Kya” Lin blushed a little when she said the name  
“And...?” Asami inquired, noticing the blush  
“And she was my fiance” Lin admitted, looking more downcast by the second  
“Awwwwww” Asami squeaked and hugged Lin before she pulled away and realised the older woman wasn’t happy, “Lin? Why aren't you happy?”  
“I spent so long planning this, I worked so hard so that we couldn't be traced by anyone, and I made it so the code I used in the letter could only be broken by you, I wanted to keep Korra safe but I also wanted to keep Kya out of it”  
“Tough,” a voice said, Asami jumped and looked around before she realised that Kya had been the one to speak, “you're stuck with me” she growled before she slapped Lin in the face, “one! For running away without me!” Kya then slapped Lin again, “and two for electrocuting me! That fucking hurts!”  
“I guess I deserved that first one...” Lin whispered sadly _but that slap was also strangely satisfying and now I'm horny_ , “I didn’t want to leave you, I wanted to protect you from any bad things that may happen from this...” she gestured around   
“So you left me with MY BROTHER and the rest of those sick sadists?!” Kya yelled. “my brother, who conspired with the government to turn people like Korra into a weapon?!” Kya screamed, “the brothers Tarrlok and Noatak, who kidnapped Korra and brutally experimented on her under the guidance of her own uncle, Unalaq?!” spit was flying from Kya's mouth and the mutant children had poked their heads around the cave wall, timidly watching the woman screaming at Lin, “or perhaps people like Zaheer, P'Li, and Ghazan, Raiko's assassins who did away with Korra's parents AND YOUR OWN MOTHER?!”  
“What?” Lin hissed  
“Yes, you heard correctly, Ghazan was the one who murdered your mother, Lin” Kya spat heartlessly  
Lin sat down heavily, “I'm going to kill that son of a bitch”  
“Not if he finds you first!” Kya screamed, “yes, that's right. All four of them are searching for Korra and you and Asami” she leaned right up in Lin's face, “and you know what's going to happen when they do find you?!” Kya pointed to her forehead and looked Lin in the eyes.

Kya finally noticed Asami, who was still brandishing her shock glove threateningly, and behind her, Korra. “hi, Asami, nice to see you again after all these years” Kya smiled, “Korra?” she whispered, noticing how ill the younger woman looked, “Korra?” she repeated and walked over to her. “do you remember me?”  
“Here” Asami said softly, although she kept her glove close just in case Kya tried anything and put Kya’s hand in Korra's, she squeezed it once, “once means yes” Asami explained, “she's unable to talk because of the ventilator and tracheostomy and she's still too weak to write more than a few words”  
“Oh Korra, what did they do to you?” Kya muttered sadly. She turned to Lin, “you left with Korra without me, knowing she was in that state?!” Kya growled, incensed. “I used to think you were brave for standing up against them as well as selfless for trying not to get others hurt, but now I see you're just plain fucking stupid!!” Kya took another swing at Lin, who narrowly dodged being slapped for a third time before she turned away from her ex, Lin didn't bother replying knowing that she'd be ignored for at least a few hours if not longer  
“That could've gone better” Lin muttered to herself _but she really is hot when she's angry and passionate_

“Korra, it’s otay” Kya whispered and gently wiped the younger girl’s tears. “We’ll protect you and I'll heal you up in no time. Asami, duty calls” she pointed at the bed and Asami complied, wrapping herself around Korra and cuddling into her, providing her the warmth and reassurance she needed to be able to sleep. “Tomorrow, we will begin you on your long road to recovery” Kya whispered before she pulled out her own sleeping bag and set up her tent in the opposite side of the cavern from Lin's sleeping bag. “Goodnight”  
 _Aww_ , Lin groaned internally, wishing she was in the sleeping bag with her ex, ravaging her body and marking her skin. _Guess my fingers will have to do for tonight._ The closeness to Kya was almost torture for Lin but she was too proud or maybe even timid to admit it


	4. Righting a wrong

“Korra” Kya whispered, “Korra, time to wake up”  
“Unghhh”  
“Korra, time to wake up”  
“Come on sweetie, I know you're exhausted” Asami whispered  
“Hsssssss” Korra tried to speak but was unable to  
“Oh Korra,” Kya looked down sadly, “I'm going to try to heal your lungs otay?” Korra nodded weakly so Kya pulled out her water bottle and opened it before she pulled the water out of it. The water formed a disk on Kya’s palm before she placed it against Korra’s bare chest. Korra groaned and her body loosened up slowly. “Your lungs are fine, Korra although there's been a fair amount of atrophy”  
“Oh Korra” Lin, who had woken up a few minutes ago, opened her eyes and looked blearily at Korra before she got out of her sleeping bag. Sometime in the night, Laura had moved her sleeping bag closer to Korra and Lin's respective beds, or makeshift bed in Lin's case and the young girl was disturbed by the noise of Lin's voice, her superior hearing being more an annoyance than a help.  
“Morning” Laura yawned to the women around her  
“Laura” Lin nodded her head curtly and then smiled, opening her arms for a hug  
“My my, Lin” Kya whispered and smiled at her ex, “you look so cute when you care” Laura had snuggled down in Lin's reassuringly strong grip  
“Hmph” Lin grunted and scowled, much to Asami's amusement  
“Come on, Lin” she whispered, “lighten up”  
“Fine” Lin sighed, “I'll try to be less... Abrasive than usual”  
“Much appreciated, Lin” Kya winked  
“So, what's the plan for today?”  
“I'm going to spend all day on healing what I can” Kya sighed, “it's a mess. This'll take a fair old length of time to make even the smallest bit of progress, but... Korra is still alive, unlike the test subject" she spat the words out with an intense look of loathing on her face, "immediately preceding her, he only made it for about fifteen minutes”  
“There was one before Korra?” Asami whispered, perplexed  
“Yes, poor little bugger ended up tearing himself apart because of the combination of the bending abilities, or mutant powers, whichever you prefer to call them”  
“Why were you there?” Lin asked quietly  
“I had been called in on a code blue, unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to save him... I named the little boy just before he flatlined for the final time

Korra groaned in discomfort when she felt the water pass over a particularly sore area of her chest, “hsssssss” she tried to stop Kya but was still unable to speak. Korra grimaced and fought back tears for as long as she could but in the end, they ended up streaming down her face. Asami and Lin were off hunting and the mutant children were keeping to themselves, Kya was checking on Korra regularly but perhaps not regularly enough for someone in Korra's position. She was, after all, used to people screaming if the pain got too much. Even babies made a noise if something hurt.  
“Kya!! ¡la estás haciendo daño!” Laura yelled at Kya who withdrew her hands immediately and the water flowed on to the floor  
“Shit” Kya whispered and moved away from Korra, she slumped to the floor and breathed in deeply. “Korra... I'm so sorry...” she whispered and watched Laura run over to Korra and stand between her and Korra her blades on full show  
“What happened?!” Asami tore into the room, she noticed Kya a distance away from Korra and noticed Laura standing with her blades levelled at Kya  
“¡Ella le hizo daño!” Laura whispered while keeping her blades levelled at Kya  
“Huh?”  
“She hurt her!” Laura repeated, this time in English  
“I'm sorry!” Kya breathed sadly, “I didn't check to see if she was in pain!”  
“What caused the pain?” Asami growled  
“I think it was the ventilator” Kya replied, although she still had tears on her cheeks she was no longer crying. “I need to remove it”  
“Mantente alejandro!” Laura spat, she had heard Korra's laboured breathing and pained hisses from the other side of the room and was shocked that Kya hadn't realised she had been causing Korra pain. She had immediately sunk into a flashback of when the people in the lab had first grafted her adamantium blades on to her bones, she remembered the agony and had stood between Korra and Kya immediately assuming that the older woman was causing pain on purpose

“What's happening here?” Lin's voice echoed around the cave  
“Laura said Kya hurt Korra” Asami growled  
“Kya would never!” Lin snapped, she realised Kya had been crying and in that instant, she realised that Kya may have hurt Korra, but she never intended to. “Kya” Lin whispered and moved to her side.  
“I'm sorry, Lin! I'm sorry, Korra!” Kya exclaimed, “I should've been more attentive, I should've realised you can't speak or move and given you an alternative way to tell me it hurt!”  
“Kya” Lin knelt down next to Kya and she wrapped her arms around Lin and hugged her, secretly scared that her compassion had gone the same way as her brother’s. _This is nice_ Lin admitted to herself when Kya wrapped her arms around her once again, like old times. “Kya...”  
“I'm sorry, Lin” Kya whispered, “I was so mad with the whole damn situation I hurt you and got distracted while healing Korra, and ended up hurting her too”  
“It's otay, Kya, people make mistakes” Lin whispered before she hugged her ex tightly  
“Friends?” Kya asked sadly  
“I want more”  
“Good, so do I”  
“So shall we right a wrong we both made?”  
“Yes”  
Kya and Lin moved closer...


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do... _the thing_

“Ugh!” Asami called, “get a fucking room, you two!”  
Kya and Lin had been cuddling and kissing for nearly ten minutes, “fuck you, Asami” Kya called back before she growled when she was pinched  
“Please don't talk to my daughter like that” Lin asked seriously  
“Seriously... Are you doing _that_ here? There are kids in the next cave along as well as one right here!” she indicated Laura who was still curled up in Asami's arms and shaking after her recent flashback  
“You're right, Asami, as well as a pretty innocent Glowbe” Lin called back  
“Excuse me?” Asami's eyebrows rose  
“Glowbe” Lin pointed at Korra who was watching the scene from her bed, the ventilator tubes she had developed an annoying habit of pulling led forgotten.  
“Uhhh...”  
“Her eyes, Asami, glowing globes, Glowbe”  
“Ohhhh” Asami giggled, “that's quite smart”  
“Don't I know it” Lin smirked back proudly, “I liked Laura's idea of nicknames after all, and if we're unfortunate, the people back at Republic City will have worked out that Avatar was what I called Korra so...”  
“So you needed to think of a new one?”  
“Precisely”  
“Fair enough... What's mine and Kya's then? As well as yours?”  
“You're ‘Emerald’, I'm ‘Officer’ and this one here is 'Doc’”  
“Uh... Emerald makes sense, but why not 'Chief’? And why’s Kya 'Doc’?”  
“There's only one Republic City Chief of police... Kya’s 'Doc' on account of her healing hands”  
“All quite clever... After all" she added the second bit muttering  
“Gotta be one step ahead of the enemy” Lin breathed in deeply when Kya moved towards her  
“Seriously you two, if you don't cut it out in front of Laura and Glowbes, I'm gonna zap you both” she brandished her glove again  
“Fair enough” Lin replied and built herself and Kya a sizable earthen tent

 

Once the earthen tent had sealed around her and Kya, Lin advanced slowly on the other woman, stripping off the entirety of her amour with a simple shrug of her shoulders. “Fuck waiting” she purred  
“Mhm" Kya replied, pulling her own top off with reckless abandon. “Fuck you, and fuck me”  
“Oh I plan to..." Lin stopped speaking once she looked down and saw something very few people had seen. _Oh_.  
“Lin?” Kya asked unsure, “if you don't wanna... oooooooh" she was cut off by Lin sealing her lips around Kya's and teasingly poking her tongue in Kya's mouth. _Mmmph!!_ She pulled away and gasped for breath a few moments later, throwing her head back when Lin pressed her now bare body against Kya’s own, their bodies matching up perfectly in all the ways that mattered. “Oh yes" she mumbled and groaned, Lin’s body was not even on autopilot, she was fighting her hardest to keep conscious control over what she was doing and not give in entirely to her animalistic urges of ravaging the other woman so thoroughly that she'd lose all sense of conscious control  
“Kya!” Lin exclaimed as all the noises Kya was making brought back all the memories they had shared of passion filled nights, and days

 

“Hssssss” Korra breathed  
“I'm so sorry you had to see that, Glowbes” Asami whispered soothingly to the younger girl  
“Hssssss” Korra replied and tugged gently on the ventilator tube  
“I know sweetie, unfortunately, 'Doc' is otherwise occupied”  
“Hss” Korra hissed, clearly weakened from her healing session, as well as watching Lin and Kya and just generally being awake  
“Go to sleep, Glowbes, it'll be alright”  
Laura jumped up on to the bed, where she breathed “hola hermosos ojos” and curled up next to the girl she was protecting  
“Hssssss” Korra replied wearily  
“Ve a dormir, ojos hermosos”  
Korra smiled and held the younger girl’s hand as well as Asami's hand and drifted off to sleep. “She does have beautiful eyes” Asami whispered to Laura who looked at her in surprise  
“¿Tú entiendes?”  
“Huh?”  
“You understood?”  
“Yes, Lin told me what that meant last night after you'd drifted back off to sleep”  
“Ahh” Laura giggled slightly and reached out her other hand to the older woman who took it  
After a few minutes, Laura squeezed Asami's hand and whispered something into her ear, “mi papá me dijo que no me dejara convertir en un arma,” clearly it was meant for Asami alone but she vowed to ask Lin what it meant. Giggling was now coming from the earthbent tent a small distance from the little group, as well as heavy breathing.  
“Oh, those two” Asami giggled  
“¿Qué?”  
“Nothing...” Asami breathed while still giggling

Lin and Kya quickly realised they didn't have towels or anything to wipe themselves down with and they both blushed. Lin rolled her eyes and sunk a portion of the floor down to make a bathing area. “Unless you want me to piss on you or in the bath may I suggest you also make a john?” Kya asked  
Laughing, Lin stumbled through her haze to a clear area of cave where she flicked her wrist and built Kya a toilet out of rock. “There's your throne, your majesty” she whispered in a low voice. “Hurry up else I'll get horny all over again and we'll have to do the whole thing again"  
Kya laughed and made a mock disgusted face, she got done as quickly as she could, a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks as she knew Lin would be not so subtly watching her, filled the rock tub up with water, heated it and sat in it. “Come join me” Kya whispered hoarsely, aroused  
 _FUCK... I could get used to this... she's even better than i ever remembered!_ "Of course, babe"


	6. A family

Asami and Kya were standing either side of Korra, Kya was rubbing her hands over Korra's bare chest in an effort to heal it and Asami was slowly turning the ventilator down. Kya had raided a nearby hospital for an alternative, she had come back with a piece of equipment that Asami had quickly discovered was called a 'continuous positive airway pressure' machine. “It can be worn with a mask or attached to that thing” she pointed at the tube in Korra's neck before Korra gripped Asami's hand tightly indicating she could no longer breathe. “Sorry, Korra” Asami turned the ventilator up a little again and Korra nodded. “Right. It looks like this thing and that pressure machine have similar settings, so I imagine a good place to start would be to hook this up using the face mask and give it a go that way, that way if the worst comes to the worst we can restart the ventilator.” Korra nodded and they began to set it up, while Laura watched from Lin's lap, wide-eyed and terrified. She had woken everyone up early again by screaming, the result of yet another flashback nightmare.  
“Hush, Laura” Lin breathed calmly having been told by Laura what the nightmares were about, the one that woke them all up at about four in the morning had been about the deaths of her surrogate mother and biological father, the former of whom had been killed by her own hand and the latter had died protecting her and the other mutants from Transigen, “it’s gonna be alright sweetie” Lin whispered repeatedly  
“Soñé que estaba de vuelta en ese hospital. estaban perforando agujeros en mí y forzando el adamantium líquido a fundirse con mis huesos!” she explained, she had been shaking too much up to that point to be able to tell Lin what her second nightmare had been about  
Lin’s face became a dark scowl, “¿Estabas despierto por eso?”  
“Sí. yo estaba despierto para la fusión, pero cayó inconsciente y sedado pesadamente después”  
Lin's knuckles cracked, “I'm seriously gonna have to kill these scumbags who tortured you, Laura”  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“I'd be beyond happy to. Laura, have you decided on your alternative name yet?”  
“Si”  
“What is it going to be?”  
“Garra” Laura replied with a small smile  
“Garra...” Lin pondered, “it's certainly memorable and quite apt, what with your claws, sorry, talons”

Asami and Kya had finished hooking up the continuous positive airway pressure machine and took a step back. “Let's see if Korra's body can manage” Kya muttered before she switched the machine on. “Kill the ventilator” Kya commanded and Asami did so  
“Hssssss!” Korra hissed excitedly after a few minutes, “I think that's a yes!” Kya yelled triumphantly  
“Yes! Now we can get this damn pipe out of her neck!”  
“Not so fast, Asami” Kya called out, “I got this, it's a tracheostomy block thing, we can probably try to wean her off the continuous positive airway pressure machine in maybe a week but until then she'd better keep using it. Asami, when Korra gets a bit more mobile it may not be possible for her to wear that mask so I’d like to keep the trach in for now” After Asami removed the ventilator piping, Kya inserted the plug into the tracheostomy and tied it on  
“And why can't she go straight from the mask to normal breathing?”  
“Asami, I know you're eager to get her well, but she needs a stepped approach and if I'm honest it may be difficult for her, besides it's probably not safe for her to eat food and breathe yet”  
Korra looked up hopefully, “yes, Korra I hope you’re hungry cos I'm going to do you some soup in a minute”  
“Th... Th...”  
“You’re welcome, Korra” Kya smiled sincerely down at the younger woman who beamed up at them from her bed, her eyes sparkling behind her face mask

“You have pretty eyes, Korra” Asami blurted out then blushed when Korra's eyes stared into her own. She took a deep breath and bent down, lightly kissing the top of the younger girl’s head.  
“Oh Asami” Lin grinned slightly but soon it was a full-blown beam  
“I love you, Korra” Asami whispered  
“Wahey!!!” Lin exclaimed and smiled even wider, as impossible as it seemed for her to be able to do so  
“I... I... L... Lov... Love yousss toosssss” it took a lot of effort but Korra managed to force the words out through her mask  
“I need to adjust that trach bung thing” Kya muttered from in the nearby kitchen-like area Lin had fashioned out of the rock, she rubbed her arm where Lin hit it and hissed at her to shut up  
Asami staggered back away from the bed, the full force of those words registering in the older woman's head “you... Do... Love... Me?”  
“Yessssssss” Korra replied and reached out for Asami’s face. Asami lifted her hand and helped her put it on her cheek before she moved it to her mouth and kissed it gently

Laura hurried up to them both and handed them a folded piece of paper, “para ambos” she whispered  
“Thank you” Asami whispered  
Asami took it and opened it, there was a picture of a heart with two semi-stick figure women holding hands superimposed on it, one of whom had black hair the other had brown, Korra’s and Asami's names were underneath the couple and had a heart in between them. Across the top of the heart was the words 'ustedes dos saben que estoy hablando de amor verdadero' which Laura promptly translated, “you two know I'm talkin' about real looove.” To Laura’s utter devastation, a tear hit the drawing, “you don't like it...” Laura said in a tiny voice, her face falling.  
Asami turned to Laura and held the picture close to her chest, “no, Laura, no! Please don't be upset, I do love it! You drew this for me and Korra...” she burst into tears and picked Laura up, hugging her tightly. “Laura, sometimes you cry when you’re really happy too” she kissed the girl on her forehead and held her tightly. Lin came up to them and lifted the picture so Korra could see it too, her response was very similar. She looked at it for a few seconds before she too had tears streaming down her face  
“Ssssami” Korra hissed and made grabby hands at Asami and Laura, Asami leaned over and placed Laura gently next to Korra before helping her to wrap her arms around Laura who had also begun to cry  
“Hush, Laura, you're safe here, you can be happy here” Asami soothed the eleven-year-old in their arms and held her tightly while Korra's arm was just resting on her  
“Podría quedarme aquí para siempre” Laura sobbed, she held on to both Korra and Asami tightly  
“Looks like we've got ourselves a granddaughter, Lin” Kya whispered quietly  
“It certainly might be a possibility” Lin replied. Kya moved over to Korra and quickly dried her face before reapplying the mask.  
“Sweet little family” Kya whispered and took a few pictures with a camera  
“Laura, you're not going to be alone again, otay?” Asami declared. “You lost your mother and father, yes, but how about having two mothers?”  
“Me gustaría eso, me gustaría mucho”  
“I'm glad” Asami kissed Laura’s forehead and began to sing. “Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…”

Asami sang the entire song, by which time both Korra and Laura were fast asleep. Asami smiled down at them before she jumped up and, cautious not to wake them both, snuggled into the family after having put Laura's drawing above their heads so that they could be close to it without risking damaging it. Laura was between Asami and Korra who both had an arm around her, their other hands intertwined and led gently on the young girl’s chest.  
“Aww” Kya squeaked, “a little family”  
“And it gives us some us time too” Lin purred before she led Kya away from them and made another rock tent the furthest possible distance she could from the little family. Once again, both the older adults ravaged each other. Lin plunged her fingers deep into Kya while she did the same to Lin. It was only when Asami threw something at the rock tent that they realized they might have been a little too loud. “Shit!” Lin giggled.  
“Stop _fucking_ around you two!!” Asami called quietly, “or at least if you are gonna do that, find another cave!!”  
“Sorry Asami, were we having too much of a good time?” Kya muttered  
“She's jealous, sweetie, and I feel kinda bad”  
"I can soon fix that..." Kya tied a gag over Lin's mouth then slipped her fingers back in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'll actually include juicy smut instead of hinting at it!!
> 
> Updated for spelling and grammar


	7. Slow progress

Korra’s recovery was going really slowly, Kya had been working on Korra's lungs alone for two weeks before she was ready to come off the continuous positive air pressure machine and rely on the tracheostomy alone, Lin and Laura helped where they could while the other mutants moved on to the border with Canada having been given the choice; go on to Canada or stay and fight. Rictor had led the vast majority of the young mutants off to Canada. Mako, Bolin and Rebecca, although they had decided to go to Canada, had promised they would return with help if they could get some, the threat of the government was too big for other countries to stick their heads in the sand and it would be suicidal for them to do so. This had left Korra, Lin, Asami, Kya, and Laura alone in their cave once again, after a few days Laura began to miss some of the other mutants such as Rebecca but she wouldn't be separated from her new family for anything. She quickly got used to calling Korra 'mommy’ and Asami 'mama’ but was still nervous around Kya because she and Lin had got off to a bad start and because Kya had triggered Laura’s flashbacks on at least two occasions. Lin, on the other hand actively spent a lot of time with the young girl, in fact for the few hours a day Laura wasn't with Asami and Korra, more often than not because Korra was being healed or otherwise treated by Kya and Asami was off hunting, Laura never left Lin’s side and Lin doted on Laura, quite naturally becoming the grandmother Laura had never had.

“Korra, your breathing is going quite well” Kya smiled widely at the Water Tribe girl after she had been solely tracheostomy dependent for six days  
“Thanksssssss” due to the tracheostomy, Korra still hissed a bit whenever she spoke  
“You're such an amazing girl, Korra” Kya encouraged, “not many people would be as driven as you to get back on their feet again”  
“And kick ssssome assssss” Korra smiled widely  
“Yes, Korra. Kick some ass” Kya laughed, the women had quickly bonded and Korra had called her mom on one or two occasions, second only to Lin of course who was mom every time. Korra had heard Lin's voice every single day, even those early days where they were on the boat floating aimlessly in the middle of the ocean Lin had made it a point to tell Korra everything that she was doing in an effort to help the other woman

“Hey, girls!” Asami crawled back in to the cave using the tunnel Lin had left unblocked, the mouth of the cave had remained sealed since Lin brought Kya back in nearly three weeks before  
“Hey, Asami” Kya called back while Korra simply beamed at Asami, words were never enough to express Korra's adoration for the older girl.  
“Hi, Kya” Asami dumped the animals she had caught and killed in their makeshift kitchen area, a couple of birds, a few squirrels and a deer. “You look satisfied, Kya”  
“I am... Korra's body is on the mend, her lungs have nearly fully recovered and...” Kya flashed a rare but brilliant smile, “I think she's nearly ready to come off the trach”  
“Really?! Oh, Korra that's fantastic!!!” Asami cried and ran to hug Korra, she then hugged Kya for a while.  
“Korra's also sitting unaided for longer than she was able to even a few days ago”  
“Oh, Korra! I'm so proud of you!!”  
“She's nearly ready to take her first tentative steps” Kya smiled wider than before, over the moon with Korra's progress  
“Korra!!!” Asami wiped her tear away and hugged Korra even tighter.  
“I think it's time we looked at those designs of yours, Asami”  
“The designs for those body splints?” Asami asked  
“Yup,” Kya nodded while Korra stared in wonder at Asami, amazed she had been so lucky. Korra fell asleep most nights to Asami's singing if Laura was there with them or if Laura wasn't there, the sound of Asami's voice retelling the story of how she escaped Republic City to be with them for the fiftieth time. Korra loved that story so much because it meant so much to her. Korra was always amazed at how much Asami had been willing to sacrifice for a chance to be with Korra again and since their mutual confessions, they had got even closer than before. Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami had even been attending a college part-time to help her design and make some body splints for Korra to use to help her sit, walk and stand.  
“What body ssssplintsssss?” Korra asked, her voice was getting more stable and her stamina increasing day by day even though the hissing remained  
“I've been designing some full body splints for you to use to help you with your walking, Korra”  
“How?”  
“I've used some of the money I took from my father” Asami explained eagerly  
“But Asssami” Korra protested, “that money issss yourssss”  
“To spend how I choose, Korra”  
“You wanted to sssspend the money on me?”  
“Yes, Korra”

“Asami, her spine is badly deformed, I don't think this straight brace will do the trick”  
“Shit!” Asami and Kya had been pouring over Asami's designs for Korra's braces for several hours by that time, Korra had been tucked up in bed early next to Laura who had fallen asleep quicker when she was next to Korra than she had done before  
“Those fuckers really didn't look after her did they?!” Lin hissed angrily, for once sex with Kya was the last thing on her mind  
“No, sweetie they did not” Kya replied  
“I'll kill the lot of them!” Lin spat in her rage  
“I know you will... Right now though, we just have to get Korra up and about, then we can worry about the murdering”  
“Gran-Gran?” Laura whispered from the darkness  
Lin got up and walked over to where Laura was with Korra. “Yes, Laura?” her enraged look had softened immediately and she knelt down next to her adopted granddaughter  
“I'm scared”  
“Why sweetie?”  
“What if mommy never gets better? I'm scared for her and scared that she'll never be well”  
“Oh, Laura” Lin picked her up carefully so she didn't wake Korra who was sleeping peacefully and walked back over to the makeshift desk that Asami and Kya were still concentrating over.  
“Hey, Laura” Kya smiled at the young girl and she smiled nervously back  
“What are you doing awake, Laura?”  
“Mama” Laura reached out to her and Asami took her  
“What's wrong sweetheart?”  
“I'm scared... Scared mommy will never get better”  
“Oh Laura, don't you worry about that... Your mom will be fine... See this?” she indicated the mess of paperwork that covered the entire table and Laura nodded, “this is Korra's ticket to getting better”  
“What is it, mama?”  
“It's a powered full body brace for your mommy, it'll help her sit, stand and walk”  
“She's getting stronger though... She can sit?”  
“Have you noticed how her back is curved to the side?”  
“Yes”  
“The people who had trapped her didn't take very good care of her while she was in a coma so she's got a lot of physical issues from that alone on top of the issues she's got purely from being comatose for sixteen years”  
“Fuckers” Laura spat, her adamantium claws extended from her body and she clenched her fists  
“I know, sweetheart, but they'll pay for their crimes... I swear to you they will pay”  
“I know mama” Laura yawned and curled into Asami  
“Time for bed, sweetheart” Asami whispered. she took Laura back over to the bed, tucked her back into her sleeping bag and made it halfway back to the desk, she looked back over her shoulder while she walked away and saw Korra smile and turn toward Laura in her sleep, Asami crept back over and put Korra’s arm over Laura, Korra managed to move her arm so Laura was wrapped up in a half hug  
“I love you Laura, my daughter” Korra mumbled in her sleep and Laura’s face shone with tears, not fearful mourning tears as she had shed before she had got electrocuted by Asami but happy tears as she and the others had shed when they adopted Laura as their daughter after Laura gave them the picture of both of them.  
“Sweet dreams” Asami whispered to both of them before she crept back to the desk where her designs were. “I have to finish these tonight” she explained to Lin and Kya  
“We’ll stay up with you then” Lin replied. She and Kya had shared a look that both had understood, _Korra now, our sexual drive later_. They had no need to discuss it, their excitement and eagerness at being reunited although no less intense was mutually agreed to be put on the back burner until Korra was on the mend


	8. Asami's Devotion (part one)

Korra and Laura were cuddled up early in the morning, Laura had finally slept through the night without waking up screaming her head off and inevitably waking the entire family, though sometimes Lin and Kya were still awake albeit too busy and exposed to do much about it immediately. Asami had left a mere few minutes before to go to the engineering workshops in the local university she was a member of staff at. She had begun studying basic engineering but had shown such skill that she had already obtained another undergraduate degree at that university and had done so exceedingly quickly, albeit under a different name than her original ones, Emerald Shu. Asami had completed her degree in under a year, launching herself straight into her final project while simultaneously attending second and third-year courses, she then moved through two or three different master’s degrees and finally her Ph.D. After a year and a half and while she was in the final stages of her first master's degree, she was invited to lecture at the university, an offer she politely turned down since she feared it might bring too much attention to her from people she didn't want to find her. The Dean of the engineering faculty wouldn't take no for an answer and instead offered her a position as a technician, yes, a lower paid job than an actual lecturer, but with hopefully more anonymity. Asami reluctantly agreed to her new role figuring it would be useful to have the fully equipped university workshop available to her should she, Lin or Korra need it. Asami sighed with relief when she got into work that day, immensely relieved after all that she had agreed to work at the university. Several people saw her enter the workshop and avoided her. She had her intense look of concentration on her face and nobody was going to interfere. Eventually, after hours of work, Asami locked away the things she had been working on and went to get some breakfast. “Emerald” her co-worker nodded an acknowledgement.  
“Elizabeth” Asami nodded back  
“You've been busy all morning”  
“Yeah been making something important, not exactly the latest in new innovations but something important nonetheless”  
“Can I see?” Elizabeth was a wheelchair user who may actually gain something from Asami's project so she nodded nervously  
“Let's finish breakfast first, huh?”  
“Of course” Elizabeth wasn’t as gifted as Asami but after many years attempting to make things better for herself and other disabled people, she had a lot of experience and knowledge.  
Elizabeth and Asami returned to the workshop where Asami pulled out the almost finished leg braces she had been working on the whole morning. “This?” Elizabeth gasped and nearly dragged herself out of her wheelchair to take a closer look.  
“Yes, Eliz”  
“These are ankle-foot orthoses, although I admit I'm unfamiliar with these bits here” she indicated the half-finished wiring and motors as well as the control circuitry  
“Those are to help power the suit” Asami explained, “the motors are going to work to make movement easier for the wearer, but they're not going to take over completely like other exosuits I've seen and studied”  
“Who are they for?” Elizabeth asked  
Asami looked around cautiously and turned to Elizabeth with an air of nervousness that hadn’t been there before, “a friend”  
“Must be a pretty important friend, Emerald”  
“They are”  
“Show me the designs, Emerald, I’d love to help” Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly  
“Alright...” Asami pulled the designs out and spread them across the table. One design was of the whole body brace and there were in-depth designs of each part, even the core trunk brace designed to fit around Korra's middle  
“Someone's been busy...” Elizabeth pondered, she moved over to the designs and Asami breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't written Korra's name or even her nickname on the drawings. “These are incredible!!” Elizabeth poured over the designs while Asami fiddled with the next CAD design on the nearby computer. “No wonder you did that orthosis design course... You've always been planning to make these, haven't you?”  
“Well... Uh, no, not really”  
“But you're amazing at this!”  
“Thanks, Eliz”  
“You’re one driven woman... I caught sight of your resume the other day... I don't think anyone else in this department or even the university is as qualified as you. Three master’s degrees, a qualification to become a Certified Orthotist, your Ph.D... I mean you're literally an engineering genius. I was slightly confused about the orthotist's qualification but now I understand”  
“Thank you” Asami had a faint tinge of red on her cheeks now, to be complemented by Lin was one thing but to be complemented by someone outside of their family was almost too much for her  
“You're welcome” Elizabeth smiled widely before she became serious, “tell me about your friend’s needs. I want to help”  
“Uh... Eliz, I don't want to impose”  
“Nonsense I can help at least with the manufacturing process even if I'm not qualified to make decisions about the braces themselves” she reached down and tapped the back of her lower legs  
Asami smiled widely and to Elizabeth's surprise, hugged her. “Thank you. Well, my friend was in a coma for sixteen years and her health really declined, I don't believe the people who kept her comatose were properly trained considering that her back was heavily deformed after the years. All her muscles are incredibly weak after the prolonged period of inactivity, hence the braces, to support her, and the powered joints to make it easier for her to move. There are sensors to detect an increase of pressure on one side of the orthosis which then instructs the motors to move the powered joints in that direction. Both legs and arms are atrophied hence why she needs them in full braces, her spine is about forty to fifty degrees out”  
“Scoliosis?” Elizabeth asked to which Asami nodded  
“And she's been fed by a tube and kept breathing through a tracheostomy for all these years...”  
“Oh wow... Poor woman” Elizabeth noted that Asami was slightly tearful, a new look on the woman but one that only made her look more determined and caring than she had been before. “What about... Uh... Other things?” Elizabeth whispered cautiously, again looking down. Elizabeth had spent some time in a medically induced coma after her accident and had dealt with the associated problems, although fortunately for her they were not permanent  
“You mean... Bowels and bladder?” Elizabeth nodded, “well... Uh...” Asami blushed, “she has a vague approximation of a stoma and she's catheterised”  
“A vague approximation?”  
“Well, yes” Asami looked around even more nervously. She was unsure how much would be safe to reveal. Korra did have a stoma in the sense that she didn't get rid of waste the same way she would have done normally because the adamantium box would've made it near impossible to change a normal stoma bag so she instead had a surgically implanted tube that led to a bag on the outside of the adamantium box, as did the catheter. To her relief, Elizabeth nodded and moved on to one of the more detailed drawings of one of Korra's leg braces

Asami and Elizabeth got to work, between them they finished the designs and printed the majority of the braces using a combination of laser cutters and 3D printers before nine o'clock that evening. “Phew” Elizabeth sighed. “That was hard work”  
“Thank you so much for your help, Elizabeth”  
“You're welcome, Emerald” Elizabeth helped Asami clear up the last of the mess they had made in the lab and Asami packed the braces away carefully  
“I have a car” Elizabeth stated. “I know I don't look like I'm able to drive but I can. The car deals with the speed and stuff and I have an emergency brake I can press if I need to but other than that I can drive a car even after my accident”  
“What are you getting at?”  
“I want to help you take this stuff back to wherever you live”  
“I'm not sure that's a good idea” Asami whispered quickly  
“Nonsense” Elizabeth put the box of braces on her lap and wheeled away, “you went these back you’ll have to come with me” she laughed  
“Fffffffu...” Asami muttered this was something she had wanted to avoid. “Lin's not gonna be happy about this...” she frowned

Asami relented in the end and allowed herself to be driven back to near their cave. She was thankful that the path to the cave would be too difficult for Elizabeth's car to make it so she was forced to leave her at the base of the small rocky hill. “I'll pick you up tomorrow at six in the morning!” Elizabeth called, Asami merely rolled her eyes and yawned. “It was nice getting to know you properly, Emerald!”  
Asami waved back before she moved up the small hill and located the concealed entrance to the system of tunnels and caves they had taken refuge in. Asami pushed the box through the concealed hole first, then crawled in after it. She stood and walked quickly back to where the cave was located, pushed the box through another awkward crawl space and followed it in. She found herself in the antechamber which concealed their main living quarters behind something that looked to be solid rock, Asami simply walked forward, through the illusion and into their cave. “I'm home!” she called  
Laura ran up to her. “mama!” she dragged Asami forward into the light from the fire in the centre of the cave, Lin had drilled holes into other caves to ensure they had enough air and a way of getting rid of any toxic fumes from the fire  
“Hey, Laura” Asami whispered and returned her hug  
“Asami” Lin nodded at her, looking stern but her face became a smile soon enough  
“Mom” Asami ran to her and hugged her, dragging Laura along with her, “how’s Korra?”  
“She's doing alright. Kya managed to acquire some more supplies today, including normal stoma bags” Lin smiled, “she's just removing the old pipe now. How was your day?”  
“Great! I've finished the braces or at least the physical supportive aspect of them, I still have to do most of the electronics”  
“Good work” Lin smiled widely at her daughter and hugged her  
“Can't wait to try these out on Korra” Asami whispered with tears in her eyes, proud of her achievement  
Korra and Kya were having a whispered conversation, Korra's tracheostomy had nearly healed completely and her stamina had improved markedly since she had come off the ventilator, she was sitting supported now for minutes at a time. “I wanna go home” Korra whispered  
“I know, Korra” Kya replied sadly  
“Ow!” Korra yelped when the stoma tube was pulled free after the stitches had been cut  
“Sorry, Korra” Kya whispered and wiped Korra’s stoma clean before she attached one of the bags she had acquired.  
“I wanna be normal” Korra sighed sadly  
“I know Korra, I'll have to research how to reconnect your innards correctly, might need to get a doctor to do that properly”  
Korra blanched slightly at the mention of a doctor, her last experience with doctors hadn't gone well after all. Kya simply hugged her and Asami walked up with the box. “Let's fit you with these” Asami said gently, pulling out Korra's plastic ankle-foot orthosis braces. She placed them on Korra's lower legs and strapped them on, Korra pouted the whole time she was being manhandled and pushed around. Eventually Asami had Korra's leg braces strapped on and she moved on to the knee portion, she bent Korra’s legs up so her feet were flat before she placed the braces into position and strapped them on too, joining them up to the ankle-foot orthosis with the two plastic pieces that were designed to lock in to the ankle-foot orthoses. Asami finally called Lin over, she and Kya held Korra in a standing position while Asami attached Korra's hip brace the same way she had joined the knee and leg braces. Like the knee braces, Korra's hip braces were separate pieces of plastic, but unlike the knee braces which has two parts, the hip brace had three parts. One part was above her hips and one each on her upper thighs. This time the three pieces were joined together by multiple flexible straps, Asami had designed them so the straps could be pulled in tighter or loosened by motors in such a way to allow Korra's hip joints to move however they needed to, it could also be locked into place in a similar way to her knee brace which would only allow forward and backward motion so when she walked it would be easier for her to be able to walk without risking her legs giving way to the side. Asami then told Lin and Kya she didn't need their help for a few moments and instead went about putting Korra's arm braces on. Like her leg braces, her arm braces only allowed one direction of movement on her elbow but allowed nearly the full rotation on her wrists and shoulders using the same strap system. Finally, Asami asked Lin and Kya to hold Korra up while she put her body brace on. Unlike the other braces, this was one solid piece of plastic that was designed to help support and even correct her badly curved back. It snapped into place with the holes lining up perfectly over Korra's stoma bag, catheter and feeding tube. The final piece, Korra's compression orthosis had been measured for and ordered from the company that manufactured them. “There you go, Korra” Asami declared proudly after she had locked the arm and hip braces into her trunk brace  
“Thanksssss Asssami” Korra's hiss had gone down but it was still slightly noticeable  
“Do you want to see if it helps with your walking?”  
Korra nodded timidly before she smiled, Asami locked Korra's knee braces and her hip brace into position before she nodded at Korra, Kya, and Lin. Kya and Lin took hold of Korra under her arms and helped her wriggle forward on to the edge of her bed and stand for the first time in many years. “Yay! Mommy! You're standing!” Laura cheered happily, over the moon that her mother was able to stand. Laura gently took her mother's hand and held it gently. Asami picked her up gently so Laura could kiss her mother's forehead which she did while beaming proudly at her mother  
Asami smiled at her daughter's reaction to Korra’s success and Lin and Kya nodded their heads proudly. They were both proud of both Korra and Asami. “Way to go, kid!!” Lin nodded and smiled at Asami, she then turned to Korra and embraced her. “Korra, sweetie, I'm so fucking proud of you!!”  
Korra burst into tears and slumped into Lin's embrace, enjoying both the body contact and the feeling of standing. “Tomorrow me and a colleague will finish the braces” Asami declared, “then you will be able to walk and sit and stand”  
Korra’s face became one of true joy but Lin frowned sightly. “That's why I didn't feel your approach til you got to the hill, I nearly sealed us in because I felt a Satomobile”  
“Lin quit your worrying, she's only a colleague she doesn’t know I live in a cave or that I’m with the Officer, the Doc and Glowbes”  
“Hmph” Lin scowled  
“Trust me on this Lin, besides I wouldn't have ever finished the braces today had I not let her help... Tomorrow all we've got to do is the electronics”  
“Alright Asami, but if she betrays you I slit her throat”  
“I have no doubt about that fact”  
“Laura, sweetie, time for bed” Asami walked up to the enclosed area that hid their makeshift toilet and their bath  
“Otay mama” Laura called back and came out after letting the water drain away from the bath, she was wearing another one of Asami's old t-shirts that were again way too large for her. She hopped into her sleeping bag and snuggled down, Korra was already in bed but she lay awake, waiting for her daughter to join her. “Mommy” Laura sighed and hugged into her before falling asleep almost immediately  
“Go to bed, Asami” Kya instructed  
“But I have to double check the designs?”  
“No, Asami” it was Lin's turn to speak, “you've never made a single mistake before, your plans are good enough and ready to be built” she looked down at the box of braces Asami had already finished, “besides, those braces are amazingly brilliantly crafted and are perfect so I'm absolutely certain the electronics will be too” _that and I'm incredibly horny, I need a release and I don't wanna be yelled at_  
“Fine, moms, I'll go to bed” Asami turned away and went about her nightly routine, as did Lin and Kya. They were all in bed before ten, a first. They all slept soundly for the second night, Korra and Asami slept in the same sleeping bag with their daughter on Korra's other side in her own sleeping bag. Lin and Kya also slept in their shared sleeping bag after making love to one another using their mouths, fingers and a waterbent dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to suggest any other stories that you would like to see expanded


End file.
